


Sweet domination

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You like to be sub when Bucky likes to be dom. A sweet play never comes to an end between two of you.





	Sweet domination

The dark room was like a place out of time, a place to rest without consequence. The darkness in that way was a sanctuary, a place to recharge and forget the things the world said had to be done.

The wooden doors opened slowly, quietly. Then a little click and lights went on.

Bucky walked into the bed like it was his own home, kicking off his shoes messily at the door and smiling widely as he dropped something onto the nearest chair. Barnes was never good at hiding surprise and this occasion was no different. The man ran his hands through his hair, quite aware that his attractiveness was enhanced by his more rugged qualities.

You smirked - just a small pouting of the lips; a narrowing of the eyes and a tilting of the head.  
“Hi there, handsome.”   
You stretched lazily. Alluringly, you would blink your eyes from time to time, allowing your eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly.

“Fuck, you look so fucking hot…” Bucky swallowed hardly, his steel blue eyes on your body as he laid down next to you.  
The charm of your physique stole insensibly upon him. The lines of your body were long, clean and symmetrical. His metal finger trailed along your waist, his glistening eyes still on yours.

You closed your eyes for a second, admiring the moment of pleasure when his metal fingers were traveling up and down your hips. The coldness was a sensation to your skin, little goosebumps appeared in few places and you sucked on your lower lip.  
“Mmm, you’re so good to me, Barnes.” You whispered under your breath, slowly rolling on your side, wrapping arm around his neck. “You know how to turn me on, don’t you?” You asked softly against his ear, brushing his bearded cheek with your tender lips.  
Your fingers severely tangled in the dark hair of his.

His metal hand squeezed your hip roughly and you couldn’t help but smirk.

“Call me Barnes again and I’ll have to punish your sexy ass, Y/N.”  
He told you with a short, wry chuckle, leaning to you and slowly sucking on your pulse point.

You bit your lower lip again and tugged on his hair gently.  
“You’ll punish your little doll, Barnes? How rude of you.” You chuckled softly, with a rude grimace on your face as you slowly ran tip of your tongue along your half-opened lips.

He shook his head and kissed you, your tongues were dancing together for a second, then he caught your lip with his teeth and pulled it gently, with a smirk.  
“Bad doll. Ain’t it funny. Gotta get punished.”

He slipped his hands beneath your nightgown and tugged your panties down. He rolled on top of you, pinning you completely down to the mattress with his weight. He was kissing wherever he could reach, his palms were wandering over your body.  
He knelt between your thighs second later and took his own shirt by the head.

You let out a sigh, admiring his body.  
He was muscular, with an almost perfectly symmetrical face. His strong hands held your hips as he stared deep into your eyes. Muscles on his shoulders tensed, beautiful lines popped up.  
He could have had almost anyone, he could have had someone with a bigger bust, a smaller waist, blonde hair and more self-confidence. But the only person he has wanted was you. No one else.

You reached your hand and slowly caressed his tensed shoulders, humming softly, looking him deep in the eye.  
“You’re so handsome, Barnes.” You teased, slowly cupping your breasts to play with them, giving him a little show. “I was such a naughty, little doll.” You grunted in a deep voice and smirked as you noticed, how he slipped his metal arm into his sweatpants, slowly jerking on his cock. “Mmm… Such a good boy.”

You sucked on your two fingers slowly, still looking at him, then you slipped hand between your thighs to slowly rub over your yet wet clit.

Bucky blushed and hummed, he increased movements on his shaft, even though his pants you could see, how hard he was jerking himself.  
“On your knees, little cunt.” He ordered as he got up, kicking his pants off.

You smirked and obediently slipped out of bed, getting down on your knees and taking his hard cock in your hand.

“Do you want it in your mouth, whore?” Bucky asked, his voice was husky, his eyes on you.  
You nodded and opened your mouth to take its full length slowly into your throat, your tongue undulating over his warm skin. You gripped his legs and then his firm ass. You were slowly bobbing your head back and forth, your eyes were still on him. You pulled him out of your mouth only to spit on his tip and pumped your hand along his length, spreading your saliva over his cock to make him wetter.

“Good doll.” He moaned and you braced for him to cum in your mouth. He pulled your hair and forcibly you to your feet, stopping his impending orgasm. “On the bed, whore.” He ordered, his voice was cold enough to send shivers down your spine.

You nodded and sit on the edge of the bed, waiting for his next command to comply.

"Spread your fucking legs.” Bucky’s voice was even deeper and you slowly did what he has wanted.

He knelt in front of you, burying his face between your thighs and the only thing you could do was moan his name on and on.  
His tongue was swirling along your clit, his metal fingers found their way into your wet core. Your legs started to shaking, you arched your back, instinctively slipping hands into his hair.  
Bucky hummed in acceptance and sucked hardly on your pussy, his teeth caught your lips gently and he pulled them a bit, sucking on them at the same time. His other hand cupped your breast and was slowly massaging it.

Soon, you moaned loudly as the wave of pleasure washed over you, the release you’ve been desperately seeking.  
“Fuck, Bucky!” You grunted, tugging on his hair and rolling your hips to press your sweet spot to his lips as much as you could.

Bucky swallowed all of your cum, kissing your inner thighs after. He got up, towering over you.

You slid your own hand over you belly and slipped a finger between your pussy lips, into your vagina, and up over your clitoris. You were soaking wet; massaging your finger over your swollen clit wrenched another spasm from you. You withdrew it quickly and licked it, your eyes on Bucky. When you looked down his body, you could easily see a precum glistening on his tip. You licked your lips.  
“I want to suck your cock again. May I?” You made puppy eyes, begging him for the thing you were craving the most.

“Yes, you may.” He nodded slightly, smiling at you as he took step back from the bed, making some room for you.

You knelt down in front of him again. You reached out to lick his tip.

“Oh God.” Bucky moaned as his hands finally reached for your head. He held your head still and thrusted his hips at you. You smiled as you opened your lips to let that wet, velvety head slide between them. You closed your lips around it and sucked the precum off. This time there was no doubting his intentions when he started thrusting against your mouth. You let more of it slide in with each forward thrust. You ran your tongue over and around the head as he pulled back and let your tongue slid hard against the underside when he thrusted in. It wasn’t long before you knew Bucky was close to cumming. He knew it too and stepped back before he could.

He pushed you on the bed. Bucky stood between your legs and lowered himself on top of you. His cock slid into you and you brought your legs up around his waist. Bucky started thrusting into you and you could feel the orgasm building up again. You wanted it to go on and on. Then he stopped and pushed your legs down.

“Please, don’t stop!” You begged him.

Bucky just smiled at you and pulled you up into a sitting position. His cock was wet and shiny from your juices and he offered it to me pressing it up toward your face. By this time you were so hot for him that you both knew you’d do anything he wanted. His cock looked so good that you reached over and licked him clean. It tasted of you and as you licked a bead of pre-cum formed on the tip. You licked that off too and sucked him into your mouth. Bucky began thrusting into again, grunting. You could feel how excited he was and knew it wouldn’t be long before he came. You felt him sliding against your tongue and you pulled his hips toward you so you could get it all.

“Don’t stop, cunt.” Bucky groaned as he thrust himself into your mouth. “You feel so good.” His thrusts were coming faster and he shoved his hands into your hair to hold you still. He continued to fuck your mouth and you moaned feeling how much he was enjoying it. Your pussy was flooded with juices and you wanted so badly to cum. Just when you thought he was going to cum in your mouth, he stopped again.

“You know, you’ve been very bad doll, so I don’t know if you deserve this.” He said simply, slipping his cock out of your lips. “Get up.”

He stepped back and reached for the item he had dropped onto the chair earlier. It was white and when he shook it, you could see it was some kind of cloth. He had cut a towel into strips and made four ties out of it. He motioned for you to move down to the end of the bed.

“Sit down.” Bucky commanded, pointing to the chair.

You obediently sat down and he put one of the ties around your right forearm and fastened it to the arm of the chair.

“What are you doing?” You asked.

He didn’t answer but continued with the task of tying your left arm to the left side of the chair. Then he knelt in front of me and you felt him tying your ankles to the legs of the chair.

“Why are you tying me up?” You asked, cold shivers were running down your spine. Bucky and you had discussed tying each other up and had agreed that the activity would require a lot of trust on the tied person’s part.

“I’m just going to show you what happens to bad girls who don’t behave.” Bucky answered and smirked. Now, you were unable to do more than move your upper body forward and scoot a little forward or back against the chair. “You see, when you misbehave, you have to be taught to obey.” He continued. “Now, I am going to have some fun and if you can show me you know how to be good, maybe you can have some fun, too.” He licked his lips, his metal arm jerked on his cock few times.

With that, Bucky knelt in front of you. His head moved forward and his lips encircled one of your nipples. He licked and sucked it to a hard point before he moved to the other one. It received the same treatment and you were moaning before he decided he had enough of that. He trailed his lips down your belly and buried his face in your mound. You scooted forward as far as you could in the chair and pressed your legs against the sides of the chair so he would have better access. He began licking your juices and plunging his tongue into you slit. Your clit was hard and straining toward his mouth when he finally put his lips against it.

“Does that feel good?” Bucky hummed softly.

“You know it does.” You panted at him. “Please, don’t stop.” You were on the verge of cumming again.

He kept his movements until you came all over his bearded mouth. You arched your back as much as you could and when he got up, jerking on his cock, you grinned at him.

“Untie me now, little fucker.” You grunted, pretending to be angry.

“You don’t sound like you have the proper respect for me yet.” Bucky stood looking down at you.

“I’m going to show you how much I respect you if you ever let me go, Buck.” You answered. He chuckled and untied one arm.

You reached the arm up and pulled him down so your lips could meet. Your tongues slid against each other as Bucky untied the other arm. You could see he was still as aroused as you were.

Bucky untied you completely, including your ankles and he yanked you up and into his arms.

He turned you around and shoved you down onto the bed. He reached down before you even quit bouncing and lifted your legs up so your feet were on his shoulders. Bucky rubbed his cock against your pussy and finally thrust deeply into you. You could feel your pussy closing around the hardness it craved.

“Please, don’t stop.,” You begged as he started thrusting. You grabbed handfuls of the sheets and moaned loudly with each thrust. You tried to wait for him but you were just too to wait any longer. Your orgasm was long and powerful and you knew he could feel it as your pussy squeezed his hard cock with each spasm.

“I’m cumming!” Bucky groaned as he thrusted hard into you one more time. You felt the jerks as his cock emptied itself inside you. He released your legs and collapsed on top of you, gasping for air. You closed arms around him and you stayed like that while your heartbeats returned to normal.

You were already thinking about the next time and what you were going to do when it was your turn to tie him up.


End file.
